Héroïsme
by nobodychaaaan
Summary: Il était une fois Monoma Neito, qui s'accrochait à l'héroïsme de ses amis comme à une bouée de sauvetage. [ONESHOT - Cross-posted on A03]


_N/A : _

Hey ! Voici mon premier one-shot pour cette fandom, sur mon personnage favori, Monoma Neito, et sa classe. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et désolée d'avance pour les erreurs que j'aurai pu faire par inattention ! Bonne lecture ! c:

* * *

_Il était une fois __un garçon seul, qui ne croyait plus à l'héroïsme._

* * *

_ « Non, tu peux pas jouer au loup avec nous. T'imagines si tu nous touches ou qu'on te touche ? On a pas envie que tu nous voles notre Alter ! »_

_ L'enfant observa ses camarades avec stupeur. Il combattit les larmes qui commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux. Ce refus faisait mal. Lui aussi, il voulait jouer ! Il ne comprenait pas._

_ « Oh… Alors on pourrait jouer à un jeu où on n'a pas besoin de se toucher ! »_

_ Le plus grand de la bande secoua automatiquement la tête et retint un grognement d'exaspération. _

_ « Désolé Monoma, __va trouver d'autres gens__. »_

_Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne. Il était seul._

* * *

_ « Non, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu les approches mon chéri, c'est juste que… Un Alter, c'est quelque chose d'intime, de personnel. __Ils ne veulent pas le perdre. »_

_ Le blondinet serra les doigts fins et longilignes de sa mère, les yeux fixés sur le sol. _

_ « Mais ils ne vont pas le perdre. Tu m'as dit que je copiais, pas que je volais. »_

_ Les lèvres de la grande femme aux cheveux blond platine se serrèrent en une fine ligne qui trahissait la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. _

_ « Je suis désolée Neito, c'est compliqué. »_

_ C'était toujours compliqué avec elle. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle était toujours désolée. En attendant, l'enfant était seul et triste et vide- il avait l'impression que les gens n'avaient juste pas envie de comprendre._

* * *

_ « Madame, vous devez comprendre que je m'inquiète pour votre fils. Il ne ne parle avec personne __et__ il reste isolé à longueur de journée. __Il va bientôt rentrer au collège, cette situation ne peut pas continuer.__ Ce n'est pas sain. »_

_ Un soupir. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge. _

_ « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais plus. Je n'arrive pas à démêler ses problèmes. Si vous avez des solutions, alors aidez-le. Excusez-moi, j'ai un rendez-vous important pour une offre d'emploi, je vais devoir vous laisser. »_

_ La maîtresse se sentait coupable. Elle voyait devant elle une mère veuve qui prétextait ne pas comprendre comment aider son fils, alors qu'elle ne prenait même pas le temps de l'écouter complètement._

* * *

_ « __Quoi ? Tu veux devenir un héros ? Avec cet Alter ? »_

_ Hochement de tête plein d'espoir. _

_ « Ouais, quand je serai grand, je serais un héros, je sauverai plein de gens et on parlera de moi partout ! »_

_ Ricanement. _

_ « Tu y crois vraiment ? __Tu ne peux rien faire tout seul. __Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose : tu ne seras jamais un héros avec un Alter pareil. »_

* * *

_ « __P__ourquoi t'es tout seul ? »_

_ Deux yeux bleu-gris se levèrent et rencontrèrent une épaisse touffe de cheveux roux. _

_ « Ils veulent pas de moi. Si je vais vers eux, ils s'en vont. __Ils ont peur que je leur vole leur Alter.__ »_

_Un petit rire échappa à la fille qui se tenait devant lui. _

_ « Bah, ce sont des idiots ! T'es pas un voleur à ce que je sache, tu copies juste l'Alter des autres et ça s'arrête là. »_

_ Soupir de la part du blond. _

_ « Ouais. On va dire ça. »_

_ La main de la rouquine se posa sur son épaule. Il tressaillit. _

_ « F-fais pas ça ! __Vas t'en !__ »_

_ Elle retira sa main, les sourcils froncés, interloquée._

_ « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi je pourrais pas te toucher ? Je crois pas à ce que tout le monde dit sur ton Alter, et __j__'ai pas entendu dire que t'avais la peste, je vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de t'approcher __et d'être ton amie__. »_

_Les yeux bleu-gris de Neito s'embuèrent de larmes. _

_ « T'es Neito, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Kendou Itsuka, j'espère qu'on s'entendra bien ! »_

_ Il retint un sanglot. _

_ « Plus tard, j'veux devenir une super-héroïne ! Et toi ? »_

_ Ah. _

_ « M-moi aussi ! Mais… Je peux pas. »_

_ Kendou inclina la tête sur le côté._

_ « Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? »_

_ « Un héros est indépendant. Sauf que sans les autres, c'est comme si j'étais Sans-Alter. Je ne peux pas devenir un héros. »_

_ « Pff, et tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit ? Les héros ne sont pas obligés d'être seuls, __c'est même recommandé de travailler en groupe__. Et puis, l'héroïsme, ce n'est pas seulement avoir un pouvoir, c'est quelque chose qu'on a en nous, qui va nous pousser à aider les autres, les protéger, __à __préserver le monde et ses habitants. __Tu peux être un héros.__ »_

* * *

_ « Maman ! »_

_ « __Neito, je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un entretien à passer et il faut absolument que j'aie ce boulot. »_

_ « Juste cinq secondes ! Alors, __i__l y a une fille qui est venue me voir, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient me voir volontairement __et elle m'a dit que__\- »_

_ « C'est bien Neito, c'est bien… Ta tante va bientôt arriver pour te garder, je suis désolée, je vais devoir partir. Ne fais pas de bêtises. »_

_ « Mais, __attends, elle m'a dit que je pouvais devenir un__-__ »_

_ Silence. Une porte claqua. __Neito__ aurait bien voulu lui raconter comment il s'était fait sa première amie __après quasiment sept années de solitude._

* * *

_ « __Je suis désolé. »_

_ Neito regardait la rouquine avec culpabilité. _

_ « Dis pas ça, c'est pas ta faute ! Ce sont juste des idiots ! S'ils ne veulent pas que tu te joignes à eux, on a qu'à __rester__ tous les deux. __M__oi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu me touches. Je te fais confiance, je sais très bien que tu __ne peux pas voler mon Alter__. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul : je suis là maintenant, tout va bien ! »_

_ Deux sourires. Des larmes qui s'effacent. Une gratitude débordante. _

_ « Merci Kendou... »_

_ Il n'était plus seul. Quelqu'un était là. Neito n'était plus seul !_

* * *

_ Il était une fois, un garçon qui était seul et une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui lui avait dit avec bonté et __héroïsme__ : « Je suis là maintenant, tout va bien ! »_

* * *

C'était samedi. C'était samedi et rien n'allait. Monoma Neito était recroquevillé sur son lit, les mains crispées sur sa couette. Les couleurs autour de lui semblaient fades. Les bruits de ses camarades qui chahutaient dans les couloirs du pensionnat résonnaient, et habituellement, il aimait ce son si rassurant. C'était une des petites choses auxquelles il se raccrochait, et qui le convainquait qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il n'était plus seul. Mais là, il n'arrivait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire que des gens l'attendaient dehors, inquiets, là pour lui, prêts à le soutenir et l'aider. Il se sentait seul, épuisé, triste, anxieux. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer sous les mains moites et cruelles de l'angoisse.

Il entendit sa porte encaisser trois coups relativement brutaux. Puis une voix retentit. Celle de Kendou. Exaspérée.

« Neito, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es resté enfermé ici toute la matinée, tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois. Hier, tu as promis à toute la classe que tu viendrais t'entraîner avec nous. Tu vas pas nous laisser seuls quand même ! »

Les mains du blonds s'agrippèrent plus fort à sa couette. Il ne fit pas un bruit. Il se sentait égoïste. Les autres restaient avec lui malgré ses conneries, et lui, comme le connard qu'il était, ne prenait même pas la peine de leur rendre la pareille.

« Ça fait déjà trois fois ce mois-ci. »

Elle avait dit ça en un soupir mêlé d'inquiétude et de déception. Neito sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il ne bougea pas.

« Ouvre cette porte, imbécile. »

Méthode un peu plus violente. Le jeune homme ferma ses paupières. Il ferait mine de dormir.

« Je sais que tu dors pas. Me prends par pour une débile, je te connais depuis qu'on est gosse. Je sais très bien que tu n'arrives jamais à dormir pendant la journée. »

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Neito. Il se redressa, s'arracha des draps froissés dans lesquels il s'était enveloppé, et se mit assis sur le rebord de son lit, de telle sorte que ses pieds nus effleuraient le sol. Celui-ci était encore plus froid que l'anxiété qui rongeait l'apprenti-héros.

« Il est vivant ! s'écria Kendou de l'autre côté de la porte. Ne tente même pas de te défiler, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'entrerai dans cette chambre. »

Le blond, qui s'apprêtait à se mettre debout, se figea aux paroles de son amie et arrêta ses mouvements.

« Vas-t'en », lança-t-il froidement.

Il entendit la rouquine souffler et taper du pied.

« Arrête tes conneries, tu m'inquiètes bordel ! Il y a des jours où tu vas être là, avec nous, souriant, rigolant, t'amusant. Et puis d'un coup tu te transformes en larve, tu restes une matinée voire une journée entière enfermé dans ta chambre, tu ne parles à personne, tu n'ouvres à personne, et n'ose pas me dire que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ni celles des autres parce que… On est les premiers concernés quand quelque chose ne va pas, quand tu décides de te cacher et de nous éviter comme si on était contagieux ! »

La voix de la future héroïne craqua. Elle ravala sa salive, puis reprit plus doucement.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on est là pour toi, que tu n'es pas seul, alors arrête de vouloir t'isoler. Ce n'est pas en rejetant les autres que tu vas te sentir mieux. Je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter, je veux juste voir ce qui ne va pas et t'aider. Alors laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plaît, Neito. »

Ce dernier se leva. Il sentait ses yeux le piquer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ordonna à ses jambes de le mener jusqu'à la porte, ce qu'elles firent avec lenteur et mollesse. Quelques secondes plus tard, un léger _clic _retentit, et la main tremblante de l'adolescent ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui avait réussi à le convaincre de sortir lui offrit un de ses sourires rassurant et maternels.

« Merci. »

C'était étrange, qu'elle le remercie juste pour avoir bougé de sous sa couette, marché jusqu'au bout de sa chambre et ouvert la porte. Kendou prit un moment pour observer son ami. Ses cheveux habituellement bien coiffés étaient en bataille, ses yeux bleus étaient rougis et cernés, comme s'il avait pleuré et qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il n'arborait pas son sourire maniaque et un peu étrange, sa marque de fabrique. Ses épaules étaient légèrement rabattues vers l'avant, sa tête baissée. Il fixait le sol. Neito ne faisait jamais ça. Il se montrait toujours très fier. Kendou comprit très rapidement que ce n'était pas un simple ras-le-bol qui pouvait survenir de temps à autre chez une personne.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule. Il frissonna, sursauta même un peu. Ça lui rappelait tous ces moments où il avait été privé de contact physique. _Ce n'est pas contre toi_, lui disaient les autres, _c'est juste qu'un Alter, c'est intime, et on a pas envie que tu y aies accès__. _Kendou le guida vers son lit, le fit s'asseoir, et alla fermer la porte. Elle prit place à côté de lui, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

Neito sentait l'angoisse lui serrer la gorge, fort, fort, très fort. Il luttait pour ne pas asphyxier. De l'air, de l'air, il voulait respirer ! Il avala une bouffée d'oxygène en un hoquet qui ressemblait fortement à un sanglot. Il sentit la main de l'apprentie-héroïne caresser doucement son dos, comme pour l'encourager à continuer, à s'accrocher, à combattre ce mal qui le bouffait.

« Ça va aller. Respire. »

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, tremblante, frémissante, hésitante. Il dut s'arrêter en plein milieu, coupé par une quinte de toux. Il expira, répéta le processus, inhalant l'air comme une drogue. Les doigts qui glissaient sur sa colonne vertébrale lui donnèrent la force de ne pas arrêter.

« J-Je veux pas être seul... », réussit-il à articuler entre deux souffle hachés.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. Je suis là. On est là. Autour de toi. Pour toi. On ne va pas te lâcher comme ça, crois-moi », lui répondit la rouquine.

Kendou vit les yeux de son ami s'embrumer de larmes. Elle le récolta dans ses bras quand elle le vit prêt à éclater en sanglot. Il dut lui donner un ou deux faibles coups pour tenter de se débattre, de partir de cette étreinte, mais elle n'en prit pas compte. Elle veilla juste à ce que ce ne soit pas trop oppressant, trop soudain, trop écrasant pour le blond.

La respiration difficile de Neito se transforma en hoquets de plus en plus brefs, puis explosa en pleurs.

« Ça va aller, t'es pas seul, tu ne le seras plus jamais. Parce que je suis là. Parce qu'on est là. Tu comptes pour nous, on est tes amis et on ne va pas t'abandonner. Tout ira bien. »

Les mots de Kendou le berçait, même s'ils ne le calmaient pas et n'arrivaient pas à arrêter les larmes qui roulaient furieusement sur ses joues.

« Je sais, je sais que t'as peur, que tu crois que tu vas te retrouver seul. Mais fais-nous confiance. Même si c'est dur de faire confiance après le nombre de fois où les gens t'ont isolé, il faut que tu nous laisses t'aider. Tu ne dois pas rester tout seul. »

Leur étreinte était maladroite et un peu gênante, mais elle apportait aux deux réconfort, chaleur et support.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les paroles apaisantes de la rousse eurent finalement raison des sanglots qui secouaient le jeune homme. Lorsque Kendou sentit que son ami s'était à peu près calmé, elle s'écarta doucement, et se replaça comme elle l'était avant. Elle sentait que ses vêtements étaient humides de larmes, mais elle s'en fichait, ce n'était pas important.

« Désolé, croassa le blond. C'est… C'est pas mon jour. C'est jamais mon jour. »

La jeune femme souffla du nez, amusée.

« Jamais ? Même quand tu passes du temps avec nous, quand on s'entraîne, quand on se tue à la tâche pour devenir des héros ? Même quand tu as l'occasion de te battre contre la classe 1-A, ce n'est toujours pas ton jour ? »

Les lèvres de Neito tremblèrent, puis s'étirèrent lentement, et laissèrent place à un rire.

« Ce sont mes bons jours. Aujourd'hui c'est un mauvais jour. »

La future héroïne mit de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Et bien, quand tu as un mauvais jour, tu n'as qu'à nous prévenir, comme ça on peut t'aider. C'est pas bien de te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin. Quand ça va pas, on pourrait… Je sais pas, sortir dehors, prendre l'air, lancer quelques coups de poings, courir, ce que tu veux, ce qui te ferait du bien ! De toute façon, garde ça bien en tête : tu ne te débarrasseras jamais de moi ! »

Neito se sentait mieux. Il ne se sentait pas « bien », ni « mal ». Les mains glaciales qui l'étranglaient étaient parties, même si l'angoisse lui tordait toujours les tripes. Il allait mieux. Il n'était pas seul. Il ne le serait plus. Kendou lui avait promis qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui.

« Merci », souffla-t-il.

Elle esquissa un grand sourire en échange de ce simple mot.

« Pas de problèmes. C'est ce que les amis font. »

Lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et le traîna hors de sa chambre, il se laissa faire.

Lorsqu'elle l'amena aux autres, et que ceux-ci ne dirent pas un mot sur cet isolement, les coins de ses lèvres frétillèrent jusqu'à former un sourire reconnaissant.

Lorsque ses camarades décidèrent soudainement de rester dans la salle commune, il les remercia parce qu'il savait très bien qu'ils ne voulaient pas le laisser étouffer seul sous la poigne brutale de l'anxiété.

Il leur faisait confiance.

Il n'était pas seul.

Il n'était plus seul.

Il était entouré de héros et il voulait que tout le monde sache à quel point les élèves de la classe 1-B, même si leurs capacités physiques et leurs Alters ne leur permettaient pas de faire partie des plus reconnus, étaient attentifs et soucieux et doux et bienveillants et- héroïques.

Pour lui, l'héroïsme, c'était ça : être là pour les gens quand ils en avaient besoin, les aider, les sauver, être prêt à tout laisser tomber pour être présent quand il le fallait.

Et quand il pensait à ce que ses camarades faisaient pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier, parce qu'il voyait en eux des qualités importantes que les élèves de la classe 1-A n'avaient pas forcément.

Il hisserait sa classe jusqu'au sommet pour montrer aux gens qu'il n'y avait pas que les récits épiques et les vilains qui formaient des héros.

* * *

Il était une fois des adolescents justes, bons et généreux, qui avaient rencontré un jeune homme et qui, sans un mot, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils étaient tous là pour lui.

Il était une fois une fille aux cheveux roux flamboyants, qui était arrivée dans la vie du jeune homme et lui avait assuré qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul.

Il était une fois Monoma Neito, qui s'accrochait à l'héroïsme de ses amis comme à une bouée de sauvetage.


End file.
